


at the crown of eternal sunlight

by antfrost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BAMF Justin | TimeDeo, Canonical Character Death, Clocks, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fear, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Animal Death, Mindfuck, Murder, No Beta We Die Like Wilbur in Skyblockle, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Human Justin | TimeDeo, Not Canon Compliant, Not RPF, One Shot, POV Outsider, Pandora's Vault Prison, Post-Canon, Prison, Protective Justin | TimeDeo, Protectiveness, Psychological Horror, Reality Bending, Revenge, Short One Shot, Supernatural Elements, Symbolism, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Time Travelling Justin | TimeDeo, Violence, past animal death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antfrost/pseuds/antfrost
Summary: Dream felt nothing when he looked down at the frail, broken body laying in front of him.And it made him uneasy.No regret, no shame, no satisfaction. No feeling that he’d won.Nothing but an unshakable feeling that something was wrong.
Relationships: Justin | TimeDeo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), i guess - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 124





	at the crown of eternal sunlight

Dream felt nothing when he looked down at the frail, broken body laying in front of him.

And it made him uneasy.

No regret, no shame, no satisfaction. No feeling that he’d won.

Nothing but an unshakable feeling that something was wrong.

As he stared at the bleak walls of Pandora’s box, he couldn’t stop thinking about that empty feeling. 

And as the hours went on, it became increasingly clear that something was horribly, horribly wrong.

His hands shook when he heard the distinct sound of a cat meowing, echoing through the prison’s walls.

...There had been a cat here before, hadn’t there?

But Tommy had killed it. 

The thought made him feel sick as he glanced over at the lifeless lump in the corner of the cell.

Suddenly hyper-aware to his surroundings, Dream flinched as he heard the old wooden clock on the wall tick, over and over, and over and over, without end.

And he noticed something terrifying - the clock was skipping.

And the world seemed to come undone around him.

Dream backed up against the cold prison wall, suddenly feeling that he was not alone in his cell.

His eyes grew wide with horror when the world split in two - the fabric of reality torn right in front of him.

And in front of him now, stood someone he had never met before.

Dream immediately felt an intense wave of emotions wash over him - not his own, but they stung as if they were, somehow. Wave after wave of deep, murderous rage, and below that, a sharp, longing pain.

“How can you sit here and feel no regret for what you have done?” The stranger asked, his voice cold.

“Why should I feel regret?” Dream blurted out, trying to push his uneasiness to the side.

He wasn’t afraid - he could very easily physically overpower the person who stood in front of him now. 

Dream found the stranger’s lack of fear towards him unsettling, however. He looked even smaller and weaker than Tommy - why did he seem to care little about whether Dream could hurt him?

Dream didn’t like when people weren’t afraid of him.

More unsettling, though, was this weak-looking stranger’s obvious power. He had seemingly ripped a hole in time itself, just to get here.

“Who are you?” Dream asked shakily, backing away from the stranger. He could feel his gaze burning into his soul, despite his eyes being covered.

“Who am I? The answer depends, really.” Came the cool, deadpan reply. “But I’ll humor you.”

“I am Deo. You have made the grave mistake of hurting my younger brother, and now, you will share his fate.” 

Deo pulled his sword out from behind him, stepping forward.

“Any final words?” He asked, his tone cutting deeper into Dream than his blade ever could.

Dream froze up. He couldn’t bring himself to move, despite knowing he could take Deo in physical combat easily.

“...That brat killed the cat that lived here.” He muttered. 

He didn’t know why he said it. The stupid cat meant nothing to him, but something in his mind seemed to pull at him to mention the cat. 

“You’re a fucking fool, Dream.” Deo replied.

Dream said nothing, and impulsively backed up when Deo stepped forward once more.

Deo gripped his sword tightly, raising it to strike.

And out of nowhere, Dream felt the world slip away. 

But somehow, in those last moments, he knew death wouldn’t be peaceful for him.

And he was right, because not long after, everything began again.

Dream found himself sitting in Pandora’s Vault, with Tommy glaring at him in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> something was compelling me to write this, despite me not having written in months.  
> written in one session


End file.
